


Striketober 2020

by Greenie (hidetheteaspoons)



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith, Strike (TV 2017)
Genre: Donkey Balloon, Drabbles, Driving Together, F/M, Going Away Together, Love Confessions, Matthew is an Arsehole, Mentions of Cancer, Possessive Cormoran, Pregnant Robin Ellacott, Striketober | Cormoran Strike Fictober 2020, Talking Over Drinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26748235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidetheteaspoons/pseuds/Greenie
Summary: A series of Strike drabbles for the month of October!
Relationships: Ilsa Herbert/Nick Herbert, Matthew Cunliffe/Robin Ellacott, Pat Chauncey & Cormoran Strike, Robin Ellacott & Ilsa Herbert, Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Comments: 142
Kudos: 139
Collections: A Year in the Life: 365 Days of Strike Drabbles, Striketober | Cormoran Strike Fictober 2020





	1. "Is that even possible?"

**Author's Note:**

> Ilsa receives some long-awaited news. Robin is there for support.

“Is that even possible?" Ilsa asked, squinting at the two faint pink lines. “At this point, I’ve begun to think pregnancy is just a myth.”

Robin was inwardly thrilled, yet outwardly cautious. “Can you take another, to be sure?”

“I took out stock in them after the last round,” Ilsa joked, reaching into the closet for another test. “I’m not getting my hopes up, though.”

Robin exited to give Ilsa her privacy. When she returned, it felt as though an eternity passed before the alarm on Ilsa’s phone rang.

Another two lines appeared.

Robin grinned. “Ilsa...you’re having a baby…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr @hidetheteaspoons or @thegreendress!


	2. "Want some company?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strike and Robin share a moment of reflection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *TROUBLED BLOOD SPOILERS*
> 
> How I imagine Cormoran and Robin's conversation might have gone, had Robin gone to Joan's funeral.

“Hiya,” Robin called somberly.

Strike looked up from the bench he occupied and nodded wordlessly.

Robin was surprised to see tears shining in the corners of his eyes. They were red-rimmed and bloodshot. 

“Want some company?” He shifted and made room for her.

She sat beside him, wanting to say all the things she felt in her heart, but found herself unable to speak for the lump in her throat. 

They sat in silence before Strike spoke. “She was like you, Joan was.” 

“Yeah?” Robin asked, her voice breathless.

“Yeah,” he affirmed. “She was kind and loyal...til the end.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr @hidetheteaspoons or @thegreendress!


	3. "It sounded better in my head."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strike makes an accidental confession.

“You what?!” Robin cried.

“I’m sorry...it sounded better in my head,” Cormoran responded, mortified at his sudden confession.

“Wait, you’ve just told me... _that_...and now you’re taking it back?

“Of _course_ not, Robin. I don’t fucking take that lightly. I meant every word. I just didn’t mean for it to happen like this.”

“How did you mean for it to happen, then?” she asked, incredulously.

“There were candles, wine, and a suit…”

“You know I don’t need any of those things.” She threw her arms around his neck and pulled him close. 

“I love you too,” she whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr @hidetheteaspoons or @thegreendress!


	4. "Where does it hurt?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin has a headache, Dr. Strike is in the house.

“Dr. Strike, at your service. How are you feeling?” Cormoran greeted as he entered Robin’s bedroom.

“About the same. How’s the office?”

“About the same,” he replied, sitting down beside her. 

“Now, where does it hurt?” He leaned down and kissed behind her ear. “Here?”

Then her neck. “How about here?”

Then her collarbone. “Here?”

She giggled and shook her head. 

“You know what they say is good for a headache?” he mumbled against her skin.

“Not sure I do, why don’t you show me?”

As Strike moved downward, Robin was sure she was about to feel much, much better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr @hidetheteaspoons or @thegreendress!


	5. "Don't move."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin and Cormoran decorate the Christmas tree.

“Right there! Don’t move - it’s perfect,” Robin instructed Strike in a serious tone.

“Bloody hell, woman,” Strike laughed, turning his head over his shoulder toward her. “You and your tree.”

She flashed a smile at him, the multicolor lights sparkling in her eyes. 

Comoran stepped down from the stepladder and gathered Robin in his arms, stepping back to admire their handiwork. 

“You know you love it,” she whispered, leaning into him.  


“I know I love you,” he corrected, kissing her cheek. “I suppose because I love you, I love this, by extension.”

“I’ll take it,” Robin replied. “Happy Christmas, Cormoran.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr @hidetheteaspoons or @thegreendress!


	6. "Is it working?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin needs a nap. Or stronger coffee. Or maybe both?

Robin awoke at her desk with a start and groaned. 

“Is it working?” Strike asked across the partners desk.

“Hmm?” Robin hummed, raising her head sleepily.

God, she was adorable when she was exhausted.

“The coffee?”

“Mmm-hmph,” she mumbled as her head fell back down into her arms, her coffee remaining neglected.

“Alright, Sleeping Beauty, upstairs with you.” He stood to support her. 

“Mmkay,” she agreed, sitting up and rubbing her eyes, and followed him up to his flat. 

Once she was settled, he felt a tug in his solar plexus at the sight of her wrapped in his blankets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr @hidetheteaspoons or @thegreendress!


	7. "Is something bothering you?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin always pretends that everything is okay, even when it's not...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Cancer

He could tell something wasn’t right. Taking a step closer, Cormoran caught her eyes, which were red-rimmed and glassy.

“Is something bothering you?” he asked, already knowing the answer.

Robin shook her head and offered him a watery smile. “I’m fine, really.”

“Bollocks,” Strike almost growled. “Robin, I’m your partner. You don’t have to pretend with me.”

At this, Robin burst into tears, and Strike led her to the couch, where they both sat.

“I-It’s my mum. She has breast cancer,” Robin sobbed.

“Fuck,” Strike muttered. He gathered Robin all at once and held her for a long, long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr @hidetheteaspoons or @thegreendress!


	8. "I'm scared."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strike and Ellacott are having a baby!

“I'm scared, Cormoran,” Robin said in a shaky voice, tears forming in her eyes.

“I know, love. I know,” he sighed, taking her hand in his own and kissing it.

“Do you think…”

“NO,” he cut her off, quickly and firmly. “We can't think like that,” he said, a little softer.

Dr. Wright returned thirty minutes later with the test results.

“She's strong and healthy, just a mild case of hiccups,” the doctor reported with a smile.

“She?” Cormoran and Robin said simultaneously. 

“She.” He smiled and gazed at his glowing wife, and kissed her fiercely once the doctor left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr @hidetheteaspoons or @thegreendress!


	9. "I have to do this."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cormoran has waited long enough.

“Why now, Corm?” Ilsa asked him over breakfast one morning. 

“Why not? Haven't I waited bloody long enough? Two years with that dickhead, two years divorcing him, and another two until we got together? I have to do this now. If I don't, I never will.”

Ilsa raised her arms in defense. “Alright, alright, point taken. But let's face it, you two were an old, bickering married couple long before you got together.”

“I won't argue with you there,” he chuckled, as he felt the small velvet box he'd carried in his pocket since the day Robin's divorce was finalized.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr @hidetheteaspoons or @thegreendress!


	10. "Give me five minutes."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Robin's divorce day.

“Give me five minutes, yeah?” She said, not asking for permission, but needing to know that he was okay.

Strike nodded. “Yeah, alright,” was his reply as he withdrew his cigarettes from his inner coat pocket. “I'll be here.”

She squeezed his hand and smiled, then stepped into the posh-looking office building her solicitor occupied. 

Today was the beginning of the end. All Robin had to do was sign on the dotted line, and she would finally be unshackled from Matthew and free to be with the man who made her feel more like herself than her ex-husband ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr @hidetheteaspoons or @thegreendress!


	11. "Is everything okay?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cormoran marks his territory...so to speak.

Cormoran caught a glimpse of golden hair at the bar and headed toward her, magnetized. 

He was annoyed to find another darker, shorter head of hair seated beside her. 

She clearly had no interest in whatever the bloke was saying and when Robin's eyes finally connected with his, he saw a wave of relief roll through her. 

Cormoran sidled up to her and put a hand on the small of her back. “Is everything okay here?” He asked, glaring sharply at the man.

“It is now,” Robin purred, leaning against him. 

The stranger left hurriedly and Cormoran kissed her soundly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr @hidetheteaspoons or @thegreendress!


	12. "Don't flatter yourself."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin doesn't play Matthew's game.

“Tell me you’d choose me over him,” Matthew Cunliffe demanded of his soon-to-be ex-wife.

“Don’t flatter yourself, Matt,” Robin bit back. She rolled her eyes, refusing to take the bait.

“No, I want to know, who would it be, Robin? If the building was on fire and you could only save one of us...Who. Would. It. Be.”

She scoffed. “You’re ridiculous.”

“That’s not an answer,” he countered.

Robin wouldn’t stoop to Matt’s level and dignify him with a response. She'd let the silence speak for her. She lingered for a beat too long, then turned to leave. 

“Goodbye, Matt.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr @hidetheteaspoons or @thegreendress!


	13. "Who told you that?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pat knows all.

“You fancy ‘er don’t ya?” Pat asked one morning, while Strike made a fresh cup of tea for the two of them.

Absentmindedly, he responded, “Who?”

“Robin, of course!”

“Who told you that?” Strike snapped back to reality at the mention of Robin’s name.

“Nobody told me! You’d have to be a bloody imbecile not to see it.”

Strike’s hand paused midair as he raised his cup to his mouth. “Is it that obvious?”

Pat nodded. 

“Does she know?” 

“I think she has an idea...but she doesn't think she's worthy.”

“Not wor--”

“You should tell her. That she is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr @hidetheteaspoons or @thegreendress!


	14. "What are you smiling about?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin shows off her ass. It's not what you think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A different take on the donkey balloon...

“What are you smiling about?” Pat asked curiously as Robin exited her and Cormoran’s shared office. 

“This!” Robin replied giddily, tugging a large, shiny, donkey-shaped balloon behind her.

“You're excited about an ass?” Pat asked, forcing herself to stifle a laugh.

“It's not just any ass, it's Strike's ass!”

At that moment, Cormoran himself walked in. “Oh, is it now?” he asked, one eyebrow raised in mock surprise.

Robin blushed furiously at the realization of her statement 

“I believe I recall leaving that for you,” he continued. He winked and smiled at Robin. “Fine lookin’ ass you've got there, Ellacott.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr @hidetheteaspoons or @thegreendress!


	15. "Don't come in."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cormoran and Robin break tradition.

Ilsa answered the door, but refused to open it further than a crack large enough for her face. “Don't come in,” she hissed, "It's bad luck!”

“Have you met me?” Cormoran retorted. “I'm a walking string of bad luck.”

Ilsa crossed her arms in front of her chest.

“Ilsa, I just want to kiss her.”

“Cormoran!” Ilsa scolded. “It's tradition!”

“Sod tradition!!!” He heard Robin call from deep within the room. “Get in here, Strike!” 

Ilsa rolled her eyes, but allowed Strike to pass. 

She closed the door on the couple, who were moments away from walking down the aisle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr @hidetheteaspoons or @thegreendress!


	16. "What's in it for me?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A demanding client wants Robin to work overtime.

“I hate to tell you this,” Cormoran said, turning to his partner, “But I'm afraid the client wants us to go up north for a private rendezvous.”

“Oh? And who might this client be?”

He smiled. “Real big bloke. A grumpy bastard if we're being honest.”

“Brown hair, very tall, got a false leg?” Robin replied. 

“The very one,” Strike smiled.

“What's in it for me - if I were to go?”

“Well he's got an amazing hotel booked with a Jacuzzi tub and fireplace.”

“Well in that case, count me in,” she replied, smirking.

“I thought you might say that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr @hidetheteaspoons or @thegreendress!


	17. "I'll drive you there."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cormoran secretly wants Robin to drive him forever.

“When are you headed to Cornwall?” Robin asked, making polite conversation during lunch a few days before Christmas.

“I’m thinking of taking the train down the day after next since the BMW’s got that light on it.”

“Still?” she cried in disbelief, wondering why he hadn’t had it fixed yet.

She sighed but smiled. Typical Cormoran.

“I’ll drive you there, alright? Just promise me you’ll have the car looked at after New Year.”

“I like it when you drive me,” he smiled. In truth, he liked the time they spent alone together.

“I like driving you,” she affirmed, blushing slightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr @hidetheteaspoons or @thegreendress!


	18. "Isn't this what you wanted?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cormoran considers what once seemed impossible.

"I ended up kissing her. Dunno if it was the drinks or what. I didn't want it to stop, mate.”

"Isn’t this what you wanted?” Nick asked, taking a pull on his pint.

"Complicated question,” Strike grunted in response.

“No it isn’t, Corm. Either you want to be with Robin or you don’t?"

“I want that more than anything, but what if she doesn't?" 

“And what if she does?”

Cormoran leaned back in his chair and let the tidal wave of alcohol and the possibility of Nick’s words flow through him. It was a heady combination.

_What if she does..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr @thegreendress or @hidetheteaspoons!


	19. "Don't lie to me."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin has a craving that only Strike can satisfy.

“Did you eat all the biscuits? Don't lie to me, Cormoran Strike,” Robin cried, irritated.

Cormoran froze and turned to face his very pregnant wife. “They're all I can eat right now,” she whined, practically on the verge of tears.

“He loves biscuits just like his dad. He can't help it, it's in his blood,” Cormoran joked.

Robin crossed her arms grumpily, but the sour look on her face melted away when Strike took her in his arms. 

“I'm sorry, I'll get more. Can I satisfy you with a small taste for now?” 

She nodded, and Strike kissed her deeply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr @hidetheteaspoons or @thegreendress!


	20. "Is this really necessary?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strike has a surprise for Robin.

“Put this on,” Strike told Robin, handing her a blindfold.

“Cormoran, is this really necessary?” 

“It absolutely is. Give me your hand.”

She pressed her palm to his and their fingers interlocked. 

After a few moments, the stench of waste hit Robin's nose. “Why does it smell so bad?”

“It's only temporary. Here we are,” he said, removing the blindfold. 

They were on the opposite side of the fence, their velvety muzzles twitching and their rabbit-like ears flicking all over.

“Donkeys?!” She cried, her eyes instantly welling up with tears.

“Donkeys.” He laughed and pressed a kiss to her temple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr @hidetheteaspoons or @thegreendress!


	21. "Look away."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strike resists temptation.

Strike turned to the back of the Land Rover to see what Robin was up to. “What are you doing?” He asked, both curious and concerned.

“I'm changing, look away now, please.”

He immediately obeyed.

“You just happen to have a whole bag of undercover disguises in your car? What else do you have back there, Mary Poppins?” He chuckled softly.

“Wouldn't you like to know?” She quips back cheekily. 

When Strike thinks about the fact that Robin is changing her clothes mere inches behind him, it's all he can do to stop himself from looking in the rearview mirror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr @hidetheteaspoons or @thegreendress!


	22. "Does this help?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin is hot and bothered.

“It's so bloody hot,” Robin moans woefully. 

It's mid-July and the AC has gone out. Robin’s removed her shirt in favor of a cooler camisole underneath. Her head is leaned back against her office chair and her eyes are closed. 

Cormoran leaves their shared office and returns. He steps behind Robin's chair and sees the sheen of sweat on her skin. “Lean forward.”

She obeys without question and he presses the quickly-melting ice cube to the back of her neck. She sighs and feels her nipples harden slightly at the sensation. 

“Does this help?” He asks huskily. 

“Very much, thanks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr @hidetheteaspoons or @thegreendress!


	23. "Are you warm enough?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strike and Robin go camping with the Herberts.

How they'd let Nick and Ilsa talk them into a camping trip, they'd probably never figure out. So when their friends had suggested a weekend away, Robin set to work. 

She'd packed an air bed, pillows, and plenty of blankets for the chilly nights they'd likely endure. 

When they crawled into the back of the Land Rover together that first night, Strike pulled Robin close. She arched against him and he hummed in satisfaction. “Are you warm enough?” He murmured against her hair, kissing the back of her head. 

When he received no response, he knew she was fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr @hidetheteaspoons or @thegreendress!


	24. "What time is it?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strike and Robin oversleep, Robin panics.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!”

Strike awoke to blinding sunlight and an angel, his angel, cursing the day. 

He hummed, “What time is it?”

There was a note of panic in Robin's voice, “Nearly ten! We've overslept.”

“Shhhh, c’mere,” he responds, pulling her to him.

“Cormoran, if we come down together, Pat's going to know!”

“I guarantee that she already knows.”

“How?!”

“She heard you yelling through the floor just now. And I might’ve told her last week.”

She playfully smacks his arm, “Arsehole.”

“But I'm your arsehole. You still love me?” he grins.

“I suppose so,” she replies and kisses him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr @hidetheteaspoons or @thegreendress!


	25. "How long was I asleep?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nap time on Denmark St.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little silly, but the muse wants what it wants!

He wasn’t sure how long he’d been out before he woke with a start to a knock on the office door.

“Cormoran?”

“Mmm, Robin?”

“Can I come in?” She called.

“Yeh,” he sat up, rubbing his eyes groggily. 

She entered their shared office, looking as tired as he was. “You alright?”

“‘M better now,” he responded, with his hair tousled and a half-smile on his face. “How long was I asleep?” 

“‘Bout as long as I was - two hours?”

“How’s the couch?”

“Farty as ever,” she giggled, taking a seat at her desk. 

He loved their scheduled Friday afternoon naps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr @hidetheteaspoons or @thegreendress!


	26. "Do you want me to stop?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin and Ilsa chat about the elephant in the room.

“Do you want me to stop?” Ilsa asked, following Robin into the kitchen. 

“We both do, please Ils. It's bad enough that we don't talk about it. It's the elephant in the room everywhere we go…”

“I'm sorry Robs. I love you and just want you to be happy. I wish you could be happy together.”

“We are happy together. Just not in the way everyone seems to want. We're happy as friends and partners. Maybe one day we can be more, but it's not in the cards right now.”

"But you're telling me there's a chance?"

They both smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr @hidetheteaspoons or @thegreendress!


	27. "I can't reach it."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strike sweeps in to save the day

“Cormoran - can you - I can’t reach it,” Robin gestured toward the top cabinet in the kitchenette, where a fresh box of tea was just out of her reach.

He smiled at her little hops as she attempted to reach.

Cormoran rose from his chair and stepped behind her, placed a hand on her hip and reached above her head. He pressed against her ever-so-slightly and closed his eyes and inhaled the warm, floral scent of her. 

She giggled and leaned into him, “Cormoran Blue Strike, are you smelling me again?”

“Always,” he confirmed, and buried his face into her neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr @hidetheteaspoons or @thegreendress!


	28. "Don't freak out."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin says goodbye to the Land Rover.

“Robin?!” Strike answered the phone before the first ring finished. “What happened?”

“Don’t freak out...but I think I’ve totaled the Land Rover,” she sniffed, trying not to cry.

“Are you alright?” He asked, his voice softened in concern. 

“Think so. She’s a tank y’know. This isn’t the first time she’s kept me safe. I think it will be the last.”

“Where are you? I’m coming to get you,” he told her, grabbing his coat and keys. 

She gave him her location and hung up, feeling elated that he cared for her safety, yet saddened by the loss of familiarity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr @hidetheteaspoons or @thegreendress!


	29. "You scared the shit out of me."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A misunderstanding at the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why Robin would be running into his room if she thought he was in surgery, but I didn't care enough to fix it...

Robin ran to Strike’s bedside, only to find him sitting up, looking as if nothing had happened. 

“You’re not in surgery?!”

“No?” he responded, bewildered as Robin threw her arms around his neck.

“They told me to come straight away, they said that you’d been shot!”

“SHOT?!” Strike boomed, his voice echoing in the small room. “They told you fuckin’ wrong...I broke something in my hand trying to fight off Double Agent’s men.”

“Christ, you scared the shit out of me. So you haven’t been shot, then?”

“No, not today.” 

Robin melted into him with a sigh of relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr @hidetheteaspoons or @thegreendress!


	30. "That doesn't count."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strike and Robin try to figure out their first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A surprise is coming tomorrow...

“When would you say we had our first date?” Strike asked one night. They were seated on the couch and Robin’s legs were comfortably draped across his lap.

“The first intended, or the first accidental?” She responded.

Strike raised his eyebrows in surprise. “Either, both?”

“First intended was my thirty-first, of course. Though I’m not sure either of us knew it at that time. First accidental was at the racecourse.”

“That doesn’t count, does it?” Strike asked.

“It counted to me. I saved our champagne cork from that night.”

He smiled warmly and pulled her close. “Ever the romantic, Ellacott.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr @hidetheteaspoons or @thegreendress!


	31. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin has a question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well friends, there's bad news and there's good news. The bad news is that Striketober has ended and this is the last drabble for it. However, the good news is that Strikesgiving is here with a whole new set of prompts for November! 
> 
> As of tomorrow/tonight (Nov. 1) at midnight, this fic will be renamed "A Year in the Life" and I will be doing a drabble a day for one year. I realize this is a huge undertaking, but I'm excited for the challenge. I have really enjoyed these 100 words pieces of Robin and Cormoran's lives. 
> 
> Thank you to those of you that have left kudos and commented! I appreciate each and every one of you more than you know. I'll see you all next month! (heh)
> 
> P.S. BIG thanks to Lulacat3 and RobinLeStrange for organizing this event!!!

After everyone had left the office for the evening, Strike and Robin headed upstairs to his flat. “Now, what did you want to talk to me about?”

“I need to ask you something…”

“What is it?” He patiently waited for her to continue.

Robin bit her lip, but launched into her declaration. “I want to marry you.”

_Silence._

Strike broke into a mischievous smile. “You haven't asked me anything yet, Ellacott.”

“Cormoran, will you marry me?” She asked, searching his eyes for an answer.

He pulled Robin close to him and kissed her with everything he had. 

“Yes, I will.”


End file.
